A rolling rotor motor is one in which only a portion of the windings are activated at any given time and the resultant asymmetric magnetic field is moved around the stator by changing which ones of the windings are the activated windings. This type of motor is characterized by high torque and low speed. Where the rotor is located internally of the stator, the coaction between the rotor and stator as a result of the asymmetric magnetic field, unless otherwise limited, is like that of the piston and cylinder of a rolling piston or reciprocating vane type compressor. As a result, the rotor may also be the piston of a rolling piston compressor such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,890. Since the rotor rolls around the stator, there are low bearing loads as compared to a motor in which the rotor is constrained to rotate about a fixed axis.
The rolling rotor motor can be integral with the compressor thereby reducing the size and number of parts such as shafts and bearings, but it has some inherent disadvantages. Because only some of the windings are activated at any particular time, the output torque per pound of motor weight is less than it would be for an induction motor. Also, the rotor is dynamically unbalanced since its center traces a circular orbit as it moves curcumferentially towards the activated windings due to magnetic attraction as it follows the rotating field. The unbalance forces increase with the square of the rotor speed thus making the motor unsuitable for high speed applicaions.